Hearts
by Smarti4Bullies
Summary: Some hearts aren't frozen, they've simply been broken. After being brought back to Arendale, the unthinkable happens. Will Elsa ever be able to recover? Is her happy ending gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

***Alright... This story was rattling around in my head for a while. Just had to put it on paper to move on with my life. Ha! I changed a few minor details and in some areas I didn't go into as much details as I could due to the fact that if you are reading this, you have already seen the movie. I have a tendency to use more punctuation than necessary. which is very apparent. This is my first writing project in years so I am need a tune-up. It is rated M for a reason. Contains a rape scene as well as consensual sex scenes. It also contains the topic of abortion. As always, I DO NOT own Frozen or any of its characters. ***

***New Note: I have been having trouble with the next part of my story. I promise it will come. For now, I am gathering inspiration by revising (slightly) the prior chapters. Thanks for your patience.***

Chapter 1

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

_Monster_... the word hung in her mind. Her power stopped flowing out at her two would be killers. _Monster_. Her mind repeated. She was brought out of her reverie by the cracking of her chandelier above her and she ran. Not fast enough. The chandelier shattered as it collided with the icy floor sending hundreds of shards across the room. A single shard was effective at tripping the scurrying Queen. Blinding pain rushed through her as her head hit the floor.

There was a hollow throbbing behind her eyes when she came too. Her vision was blurred and it took her a few moments to realize just where she was. It smelled of stone and stale air. She was in the dungeon. HER dungeon. She stood up and ran to see out the window, but she could only get a few steps away before she discovered the chains that held her captive. Metal encased her hands. She turned to the window. Arenedale was coated in snow and ice. _An Eternal Winter..._

"Oh no. What have I done?" Hans must have been waiting for her to to awaken, because as soon as she was up, he slipped through the door. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you."

"But I'm a danger to Arendale. Get Anna!"

"Anna has not returned." She looked out the window. Her sister was still out there. Hans interrupted her thought as he continued, " If you would just stop the winter... Bring back summer. Please."

"Don't you see? I can't. You have to tell them to let me go." She implored her captor.

"I will do what I can." He turned to leave. He was met by the Duke and his men at the door to her cell.

"My men can change her mind." The Duke's voice drifted through the doorway. They had been so stealthy in their approach that she hadn't heard them. Her eyes remained glued to the group of men who would decide her fate.

Hans looked at her then back to the men and sighed, "Do what you must."

"No," Her voice was barely audible. She hated that phrase. _Do what you must._ It was what her father told the trolls the night her childhood ended. It meant that they would be allowed to control her life... to change it as they willed. Fear gripped her heart as the two men entered, cruel sneers on their faces. Hans and the Duke walked away. It was just them.

Elsa backed away as far as her chains would allow. They continued to advance and she pulled against her restraints, praying they would give-way. All she accomplished was pain as her shoulders pulled at their sockets and wrists that refused to stretch further. The larger man with facial hair- Garret, she believed his name was- wrapped his hand around the heavy chain near the anchor in the floor. He gave it a yank which forced her forward to the other man, who grabbed her shoulders and threw her sideways into the cold stone wall. A tiny yelp escaped her lips, which she cursed herself for. They were going to hurt her, that she knew, but she refused to let them be the stronger party. She couldn't let them see her fear or pain.

"Look at you now," Edgar cooed against her ear. " The powerful sorceress is helpless, defenseless, powerless. You should have killed us, Elsa. Now, you are going to wish you had because we are going to take _everything_ from you."

"Please, I can't end this winter. Just let me go." _Please..._

"No," He looked her straight in the eye. She shied away only to feel her arms raising up. Garret had removed the chain from it's place in the floor and looped it overhead, pulling it taught. When her wrists sat a foot above her head, he secured the chain. Panic rose like bile burning her throat. Garret was coming to join in. "We don't care about the winter. We just want to give you what you deserve."

A primal part of her screamed at her. She had to escape. She had to get away at all costs. Even if it mean ripping her arms out of their sockets. She then understood what they meant when he had told her they would take everything. They were taking her innocence, her chastity, her chance for marriage and heirs. They were taking her last glimmer of hope. She grasped the chain and pulled up with her arms and kicked her legs and thrashed violently. She was not match for them. She was smaller than both of them by far and no matter how much adrenaline coursed through her, they were stronger.

Garret maneuvered himself to press up against her back. His hand took hold of her braid and pulled her head back so that the only thing she could see was her metal encased hands and the ceiling. The position caused a sharp pain between her shoulder blades and her head began to ache. In the same instant, Edgar grabbed her waist and held her body tightly against his. His erection was pressing into her hip and she suppressed a cry that wanted desperately to be heard. With his hands digging painfully into her hips, he took advantage of her exposed neck and bit down on her tender flesh. Garret followed suit and she felt his teeth on the other side. Their bites burned more than she thought they would. Her skin felt like it was being seared with a hot poker, She wanted it to stop. She wanted to feel cold again.

She was unable to quell the whimper that leaked from her throat. This elicited a gruff laugh from both men. She knew she had added fuel to their fire. Edgar's hands left her waist and roughly palmed her breasts through the fabric of her dress. She squirmed in an attempt to free herself, but only succeeded in grinding against both men. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach when she felt Garret's erection drum against her back while Edgar's hips bucked into her front. Garret released Elsa's hair so his hands could be more productive, making fast work of her shawl before using a dagger to relieve her dress of its duty. Both men attacked her now exposed body. She felt cold coursing through her. She was beginning to regain control! She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then another. She blocked both men out. Her power started to grow, she could feel it. The freezing power she possessed was raging inside her -ready to aid her. She was going to walk away from this...

"Ahhh" The scream shredded her throat as it tore loose of her vocal chords. Edgar had plunged himself inside her. The agony was overwhelming. She truly though she would die from it. Tears broke free from her tightly closed eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She had focused so hard on her power, on saving herself, that she hadn't heard him prepare to defile her. Now there was no escape. The cold fled her veins, agony replacing it. _But I had been so close..._

She was relieved when he pulled out of her, but it was short-lived as he plunged himself back inside. Her hope slipped away, fading along with the pain as he picked up his pace. She felt numb, hopeless, filthy. He bit at her neck as he pumped away inside her. Garret was keeping busy as well. Although he remained behind her, his upper body had maneuvered so his mouth had access to one of her breasts. He nipped and bit at it, but the true pain came from the tiny cuts his dagger was leaving along her ribs. Blood was starting to sprout from the wounds. She hid within herself. After all, she had years of experience. After a few moments, she heard Edgar grunting loudly and to her horror, he released himself inside her. _Oh God..._

It was more than she could take. She had to escape. Edgar was pulling himself back together while Garret prepared for his turn to ride the Queen. She hated them. Her fear fell second to her hatred. Frost shot forth from the metal prisons on her hands- down the chain and up the walls it spread. Her fury set forth and everything began to crack. Her cuffs fell off. Edgar and Garret froze for a moment and began to back towards the door. She was loose! She looked at them with eyes so very dark that both men could swear they were black. She summoned her power and smirked at them. The full force of her wrath encased them in a wall of ice. It was the best she could do without killing them, and despite _their_ actions, she was not a _monster._

She quickly summoned a thick dress and shawl to cover herself. The guards and Hans had heard the ruckus and were at the door. She flung an ice-ball at the cracked stone wall which created a giant hole. She fled from the castle and out onto the frozen fjord. She knew they would be behind her. Her mind couldn't focus or settle. Fear and anger and shame swirled in her mind creating swirling snow and wind which aided to cover her escape. The pain of her assault slowed her down until Hans had closed in behind her. _Did he know? Did he know what they were going to do to her when he allowed them in? Surely not- He wanted to marry Anna, have a life with her. He wouldn't have allowed it had he known. _

"Elsa, You can't run from this!"

She gasped and spun around to him right behind her. " Just... take care of my sister."

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart."

"No!" Elsa squeaked.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. You sister is dead, because of you."

"No." _Anna... Please no! Not my precious baby sister. All I ever wanted was to protect her, to keep her safe... Anna... _Elsa turned away from him. Her knees buckled and gave way. She didn't even notice the pain as her bones collided with the ice as the flood of tears raged down her face. The storm around them stopped. Everything just froze into place and the fjord cleared.

Her mind registered the sound of Hans drawing his sword. He was going to execute her. She deserved it. She had doomed Arendale. She had disgraced her parents. She had killed her own sister. The single most important person in her world was gone and she was to blame. Hot tears stung her chapped cheeks. She waited for the end, but it didn't come. She looked up to him, but he was not there. Just Anna, made entirely of ice.

"Anna! Oh, Anna. No. No, please no." Elsa touched cheeks of ice. Hans had lied. She lived, but only long enough to stop Elsa's death. She threw her arms around Anna, touching her for the first time since childhood. More tear flowed. She wondered if she would ever be able to stop crying. There were so many things she would never get to say to her. So many things she would never be able to make right. _I would give anything to take her place..._

Before she could finish the thought, warm arms were wrapped around her. "Oh Elsa." She hear Anna's voice in her ear.

"You sacrificed yourself, for me?" Elsa stepped back to see her face. Anna looked at her like she was an idiot.

"I love you."

"Ah! An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf chirped.

"Love will thaw... Love. Of course. Love!" Elsa had finally discovered the secret to her power. It wasn't about fear or hatred or control. It was about love. Love for Anna. Love for her parents. Love for Arendale. Love for herself. She could indeed end this winter. She finally knew how. With every ounce of love she possessed at that moment, she released her power to lift the ice and snow up and disperse across the sky. Summer was back though her own winter whirled in her mind.

"I knew you could do it." Anna smiled.

"Hands down this is the best day of my life," Olaf beamed as he began to melt, " And quite possibly my last."

"Olaf! Hold on little guy." Elsa conjured a cloud over him.

"My own personal Flurry!" He giggled happily.


	2. Chapter 2

After the events of the past few days, Elsa wanted nothing more than to retire to sleep, but Anna was as bouncy as ever. She insisted upon staying with Elsa that night. This posed a small problem for the Queen. She needed to take a hot bath, clean and dress her wounds, and sleep alone so no one could hear her nightmares. She had finally talked Anna out of staying with her by promising several other nights of sleeping over plus an entire day of sister bonding. Elsa slowly made her way to her bed chambers. Her body was tired and sore and just wanted relief from itself. Kai was waiting at her door.

"Elsa," He said once she was close. He pulled her into a hug, which elicited a painful hiss. He immediately pulled back and looked at her with deep concern. He had practically raised her and was the closest person to her. He knew everything about her. While Gerda had been Anna's confidant, Kai had remained patient and loyal to Elsa. He was there when even her father wasn't.

"I'm fine. It has just been a very rough day." She smiled weakly and averted her gaze from his face to avoid his unspoken question.

"You're majesty," He knew she was lying. "Please, let me run your bath and look after your wounds."

She looked right at him, eyes as big as they could be. _How did he know? _"Kai, really, I am fine. No need to fuss."

"Elsa, you're bleeding." He said quietly.

"What?" She looked down to see stripes of wet blood seeping through her dress from the cuts Garret had made on her body.

"Elsa!" Anna called out from somewhere down the hall. She always had the worst timing.

"Fine, come in." Else grabbed his arm and pulled him into her chambers before Anna could find them in the halls. She locked the door and leaned against it with her forehead touching the cold wood- frost sprouting around her touch. She knew she promised Anna no more locked doors, but just this one night.. And she could say it was an old habit. Her mind went over the conversation so that she could be convincing.

"Elsa, your bath is ready." She looked over to her oldest friend. She didn't want to cry again, but tears flowed freely in the presence of the man who had always been there. She ran to him and fell into his embrace. He had no idea how long she would cry, but he was in for the long haul. He always had been. He had seen her cry when Anna would knock on the door to play. He had held her after her father had given her lessons in how to control the power he didn't even understand. He had been there when they received word that her parents' ship had gone down. He had been there ever since the King had given him the charge of Elsa when she was eight years old. After a while, Elsa stopped crying and looked up to see her room covered in frost.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Do not do that. Not anymore. You are the Queen. You will not apologize for anything." He looked at her firmly and held her chin so she had to look at him to make his point. She nodded her head. He stood to go. When she was ready, they would talk, but tonight he had done his part.

When he left, the silence set in. Fear crept it. Hatred rang out. Her love for Anna had allowed her to bring summer back to Arendale, but now she was alone in her room where her own personal storm could erupt. She sunk to the ground by her bed and closed her eyes. She could still see their smirks. Their cold eyes stared at her. She swore she could still feel their rough hands on her body. His heat release inside her. Her room was now coated with ice and snow fell from non-existent clouds in her ceiling. She curled up on her floor and cried herself into a fitful sleep.

"Elsa!" Anna was pounding on her door. Frost had crept through the cracks and coated the lock and door handle. "Elsa!"

Elsa woke with the start, but managed to stifle a scream. She had been pulled out of a painful nightmare. "Anna?"

"Elsa, open this door!"

"I will be right out Anna." She needed to stall. She arose from the ground slowly. Everything ached. She groaned quietly.

"Elsa," Anna's voice had calmed, " Please. You said not more locked doors. And there is frost seeping out. Just let me in."

"I promise it is okay. I am just getting dressed." Elsa had told a half-truth. She looked around her room. It made her fiasco in the fjord look like a gentle spring storm. She would get dressed, but at the moment, she was naked in front of her mirror. Bright red lines, four on the right side, took up residence beneath her breast along the arch of her ribs. The skin was split and she could see the layers beneath it. Claw marks criss-crossed her upper chest. Blue bruises were beginning to appear on her neck where teeth had been. Her eyes drifted south. Dark purple bruises covered her inner thighs and one on her hip where his hand had held her so tightly. There was still blood caked down her legs and on her ribcage. It would have to be dealt with later. Another soft knock on the door interrupted her inspection.

"Elsa?"

"I'm coming," She conjured a dress to cover every mark her body contained and rushed to the door. She swiftly unlocked it and slipped through, closing it behind her. She didn't want Anna to see the extent of her distress. " I'm sorry. The door is just a habit. And the frost a bad dream. It has been a long few days."

Anna looked suspicious for a moment, but seemed to accept Elsa's excuse. She quickly forgot about the locked door and frost as the sisters walked arm in arm to the dining hall. Anna wanted to ask Elsa so many questions, but was worried that it was too soon. So she settled for inquiring about the future instead of the past.

"Elsa, can I ask a favor?"

"That didn't take long." Elsa chided.

"I might have blown up Kristoff's sled on our way to the north mountain. I need to replace it, but I want to offer him more. I mean, he helped me get you back."

"_Might_ have? Oh, Anna. I can arrange a new sled. What did you have in mind as far as more goes?"

"Well, he deals in ice. Maybe he could have an official position with the palace or for the country. And have a permanent home and no worries monetarily. I just don't want him to be rewarded for what he did for us... For all of us."

"And with an official position, he can court you..." Elsa added wisely.

"Maybe. If he chooses to." Anna tried to act as if that was not her intent. Elsa could see through her. She had always been able to. She felt a small pang in her stomach. She would never get what Anna would have. She would not be able to marry... No Prince would court or be betrothed to a woman who had already been touched by a man. "Elsa..."

Elsa hadn't realized she had spaced out. "I'm sorry, Anna. It has been a long few days." She smiled gently at her sister. Anna could see that something more was going on by how she kept using that excuse. She feared pressing Elsa would backfire so she let it be for now.

Their food arrived in time to avoid an awkward silence. Anna dove in, scarfing it down in a very un-princessly fashion. Elsa scooted hers around her plate. She knew she needed to eat, but her stomach was in knots. She felt that anything she swallowed would come back up on her. So she pretended to eat. As soon as Anna was finished, Elsa grabbed her arm and pulled her through the hallway. Anna happily followed. Elsa was giggling... wait, Elsa was giggling?

As she came to her destination, the ball room, Elsa turned and whispered in Anna's ear, "You wanna build a snowman?"

Anna beamed. "YES!" She squealed as she bounded through the door and jumped around. Elsa was immediately reminded of young Anna... _Do the magic! Do the magic!_

Elsa smiled sadly. Anna stopped and looked at her sister, obviously lost in a memory.

"Elsa, what is it? What are you remembering?"

"You," Elsa said quietly. "There was a time you knew. We would sneak out of our room in the middle of the night and into here and you would ask me to 'do the magic'. You would jump around, much like you just did."

"Our room?" Anna didn't remember them sharing a room. And she certainly had no memories of Elsa doing magic as a child. Though, she could envision her happily creating things out of ice and snow. "We played with your powers? Why can't I remember?"

"One night I struck you. It was an accident, but it happened. In the head... That's why you had the blond streak in your hair. I ran to you... You were so cold." Elsa's voice cracked, "Papa knew to take you to the trolls. They erased your memory. I wish they had erased mine. They told papa that I had to learn to control it, or else I would be consumed by it. That fear would destroy me. That's why Mama and Papa closed the gates. It's why I never fought it. I never wanted to hurt anyone again."

"Oh Elsa. I am so sorry."

"Don't be. None of it was ever your fault. Even if you hadn't been hurt that night... It would have come to this." Elsa wouldn't let this new day be destroyed. She washed her feelings away and smiled. She held her hands up and snow flew around the room. Ice coated the floor and frost danced up the walls. Anna smiled. Elsa laughed. It was going to be a new life for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna sat on her balcony overlooking the calm waters of the fjord. She saw Kristoff and Sven heading out to the North mountain to collect ice. His official duty as ice master. She had already said goodbye to him. Truth be told, she was a bit lonely these days despite his company. There was a cool breeze in the air indicating the coming autumn. Elsa was busy with the counsel, preparing for winter. A queen's job is to always look ahead. She had to be ready for every possible scenario her kingdom could possibly face in the coming months. It didn't help things that she had fallen ill and didn't spend much time out of her room. Anna would visit and try to make Elsa feel better, but her sister seemed so far away in her thoughts. She and Kristoff had spent plenty of time together, but the more time they were together, the more she realized she had simply been enamored of the man who had helped her save her sister and not with the man himself. She knew she would have to end it. It would be unfair to both of them if she allowed it to continue. Plus, she caught glimpses of Kristoff looking at Elsa in awe. She was the Ice Queen. He loved ice and she had control over it. Anna was fine with this and hoped he wouldn't simply disappear when she ended what they had. She prayed he would stay and get to know Elsa. They were a better fit anyway. Elsa deserved to be happy.

Kristoff had meetings with Elsa and the counsel every-so-often and he had spent a bit of time with her socially with Anna, but never to really get to know her. Anna could see the attraction he felt. Elsa seemed to share this, but would never betray her sister. Her looks would occasionaly sit longer on his face than necessary. She would laugh at the stupid things he said. As of late, however, Elsa's mind was somewhere else. She didn't share in Kristoff's silly looks like she once had. This could be why he seemed so downtrodden. Anna would figure something out. She skipped away from her balcony towards her door. Just as she opened it, Elsa was preparing to knock. Anna was so happy to see her and Elsa looked better than she had in weeks.

"Elsa!" Anna chirped.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to go into town today?"

"I would love that!" Anna was already digging through her closet for a cloak. Elsa smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. She wished she could be that way. So much had happened since the coronation. So much was about to change. She just wanted to be able to enjoy one more day with her sister before... Before she had to change everything.

"Come on Anna! We're going to the market, not a party. No one will mind what you wear." Elsa laughed as Anna held up two cloaks and inspected them with intense scrutiny. "Ugh! Here!

Anna jumped when a beautiful purple cloak was thrown over her head. "Oh Elsa!" Anna dropped the ones in her hands to see the one from her head. "It is beautiful. Are you sure?"

"Of course! I bought it for you. Now, let's go!" She reached her hand out and Anna grasped it. She looked beautiful in that cloak. She walked out of the castle together and into the streets of town. The sun shone down and illuminated their world. Elsa hoped it would never end. They strode between merchants, eating amazing foods and fawning over clothes. Elsa did double duty, both being a happy, fun sister, and the keeper of the peace in Arendale.

They returned to the castle at dusk. They were full on chocolates and pastries and other wonderful treats. They made their way to Elsa's room and sat back on her bed. Anna was reminded of Elsa's ailments when looking at the towel and basin kept close to her bed. "Are you alright?" Anna blurted out.

"I am fine Anna. I was just a bit ill. I am fine now." Elsa lied to her. She hated lying, but she refused to burden Anna with the truth. She must have accepted it as she changed the subject with her next statement.

"I think I need to end this relationship with Kristoff."

"Oh, Anna. Why do you feel that way?" She both sypathized with her sister and found her to be a fool. She would give anything...

"I just think that my feelings for him were born in the situation. Now that things have calmed down, I just don't feel the same way about him. And I don't think he feels that way about me either. In fact, I think he is interested in you." Elsa'a heart picked up it's pace.

"Anna, now don't be absurd." She stood up and walked over to the doors to her balcony.

"Elsa, he doesn't look at me like he looks at you."

"Anna..." Elsa couldn't think about this right now. She was wringing her hands unconsciously. She would never find love. This was for Anna to do, not her. _It's not possible._

"ELSA!" Anna practically yelled, "would you just hear me out?"

"No. Anna. I will not indulge in this conversation. You can change the subject, or you can leave." She reamined at her window looking out, unable to look at her obviously offended sister.

Anna sat stunned for a moment. What had come over her sister? Did she not want someone to love? Did she truly not see, and at times reciprocate, the looks Kristoff aimed at her? Was Anna the one that was crazy? She knew one thing, she was hurt. Elsa had hurt her and she wasn't sure why. She stood and walked towards the door, "Goodnight, your majesty."

Elsa sighed as Anna closed to door behind her. She hadn't meant to be cruel. Elsa stood and went to her mirror. She removed her cloak, her dress, and finally her undergarments. She stood in front of her mirror naked and looked at her body. Her skin had healed. No more bruises. No more bites. There were some scars that remained across her chest. Her finger traced the lines before her hand flattened as in moved down her bare stomach to rest on the small bulge below her navel. She wished she could feel some type of excitement about carrying a child, but her heart ached. According to their laws, a child born out of wedlock was to be killed. It was an abomination to have a child with no husband, especially for royalty. Anna could be forgiven, but the Queen... never. She moved her other hand down and covered her little bump while tears threatened to break loose. She had a plan. She needed to speak to the trolls. It was her only chance to save her heart.

Elsa was up bright and early the next morning. The sun was barely peeking over the sea when she left her room. Kai was waiting for in the hall. She never could hide anything from him.

"Good morning your majesty." He bowed slightly and looked at his queen.

"Good morning, Kai." She wished he didn't know her so well at that moment. That he hadn't gotten up to meet her despite not knowing what she was planning. She wanted to run. Her hands were wringing delicately, while she waited for an indication that she could pass. So silly, as she was the Queen. But this man had practically raised her. She did not take his role in her life lightly.

"Elsa," his voice was quiet and full of love, "where are you going so early?"

"I just have something I have to take care of." She couldn't look him in the eye. He would see her anguish, her shame, the loathing she had for herself. She could not let him see those things.

"You know you are not alone. I will help you in any way you need." He spoke quietly, but with great purpose. He then added, almost silently, "Laws can be changed."

Her head snapped up to look at him. He was looking at her, into her eyes, into her soul. He knew. She didn't know how he knew, but he did. "How do you know?" Her words quiet and shaky.

He smiled. "I was there while your mother was carrying you and while she was carrying Anna. I know what pregnancy looks like, Elsa."

"Oh Kai," Elsa fell into his arms. She wouldn't cry. .

"You don't have to do this." He whispered in her ear. He hated seeing her in pain. She was like his own child.

"Yes, I do. No one can know about this. What would changing the law do? My child would be an outcast. She would not inherit anything nor would she be considered royalty. Just a child born as an accident. Not meant to happen. I have no suitor. No man wants to marry the Ice Queen or even court her. I grew up with powers that forced my parents to shut the world out. That kind of isolation is devastating. And my child would be forced to live like I had. I can't..." Her voice cracked and she was forced to take several deep breaths to recover from it. All the while Kai held her close. He knew it had been hard on her to be alone like she had been. He didn't think it right that she should be forced to live this pain. It was so unfair.

"Who is the father, then? Someone of prominence could help the cause..." He stopped speaking when she shook her head violently, as if trying to rid herself of the memory. He realized it was who had hurt her when she came back from the mountain. Rage boiled beneath the surface of him.

"No one of importance can help. I must go. Anna will be up soon." She pulled away from Kai and drifted out the door.

Elsa hurried through the gates of the palace and found her way into the woods. She didn't need to run into anyone this morning. She made her way through the woods that wound up into the mountains. She hoped she could find this place. It had been so long since she had been there. She had been a young girl, only eight years old. She found it odd that she would seek them out for help when they had destroyed her childhood the last time. Her thoughts drifted to her past... Mama and Papa. God, they would be so ashamed of her now. Then there was Anna. She was so innocent and carefree. She could never burden her with this knowledge. And Olaf. Created out all the love and innocence Elsa had once possessed. She wondered what it would be like to feel that way again. Maybe the trolls could take these memories away...

Elsa finally looked around. She had been so lost in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going. She was a bit lost. She stopped and looked around. She was in snow... Was it snow of her own making? Or had she really walked that far? She looked to the sun. Indeed she had walked that far. The sun was sinking into the western sky. _Anna will be worried. And Kai, poor Kai will believe something went wrong. And as for me... I need to find a good place to sleep. _

Elsa had found the perfect place to create a little shack of ice. It was open and she could see the sky and the castle. She felt like she could keep an eye on Anna, even way out here. She sat alone in the dark watching the castle for a while when she heard a noise. Her heart stopped. Fear, Panic, Hatred... She couldn't control the feelings. She silently looked around her, not realizing that she was holding her breath. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She saw a small light. A lantern. And a reindeer. It was Kristoff and Sven. She let out her breath, her heart wasn't pounding so hard.

"Kristoff?" Elsa spoke tentatively

"Elsa? Is that you?" He squinted in the dark. His lantern not producing much light.

"Oh, thank god it's you. I was a bit worried for a moment."

"What are you doing out here? And all alone?" He couldn't get over the fact that the Queen was in the woods, alone, at night.

"I was on my way to do something today and am afraid to say, I got myself a little turned around." _Please don't ask what I was doing..._

"What were you doing?"

_Damn._ "Honestly, I was looking for trolls. Anna and I were taken there as children and I had hoped for help again." She didn't have to tell him these things. Why was she telling him...

"I know how to get there."

"You do?!"

"Yes, but it is too far to go tonight. You should get some rest. I will take you in the morning." He turned and went to make camp with Sven when Elsa spoke again.

"Why don't you both stay with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I have camp already set. I mean, it is made of ice, but it will be warm for you two. You should just... come share it." She began to feel flustered. Why was she getting flustered?

"I couldn't. It would be such a scandal to share camp with the queen... alone... in the dark...in the woods..." He couldn't stop himself from adding to their situation.

"Oh please. Sven is here. I insist. To be honest, I have had more time alone that one should have in a lifetime. I would enjoy a bit of company." She was being so honest with him. How could he refuse her? She was so lovely in the moonlight. Wait, that is not an appropriate thought.

"Alright. But only because you insist."

Elsa opened the door to her little shack. It was not large, but it would fit all of them comfortably with some room to spare. Once inside, Kristoff laid out his sleeping gear and gave Sven a carrot. He plopped down next to the beast and ate a carrot himself. Elsa sat on the ground, back against the wall and faced them.

"Thank you for humoring me." She said to break the awkward stillness.

"Think nothing of it." He smiled at her. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight that shone through the icy walls. "So, the trolls?"

"Yes. I was just hoping to speak with them about a problem that I have. I am certain they can help." And maybe make me forget...

"They know a lot. They are my family, you know."

"Wait, you were raised by trolls?"

"Well, yeah. It was just me and Sven for a while. Then I saw you..." He suddenly realized what he was saying.

"You saw me?" She asked, not sure of what he meant.

"Yeah... I was a child. Maybe seven or eight... I saw two horses running. Behind one, the ground turned to ice. It was you. Riding with your father. I followed you. I saw them heal Anna. It is how I knew to take her to them after..." He trailed off. He didn't know if he should even be speaking to her like this. She didn't want to know his story. She didn't care that she had been a figure in his dreams for years. That when he saw her in her ice palace, he had hoped to save her and win her heart. "Anyway, the trolls took me in that night."

"You saw me?" She asked again, obviously unable to move beyond that little fact. She felt silly that it meant so much to her. "You... you were the last one. That night they shut the gates. Fired the staff. Moved me out of Anna's room and locked me in my own. You were the last outside person to see me." She didn't know why this hit her so hard. It was like meeting him for the first time. Knowing that he had been there. He had seen what she had done, and didn't run. Not only didn't run, but wasn't afraid of her.

"Elsa, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" She felt like she was going to throw-up. Nope, she was definitely going to throw up. She ran out of the shack into the cold air. She heaved next to a large tree. The cold air danced across her skin and helped to quell any further nausea.

"Elsa, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Kristoff was behind her with one hand on her back and the other on her arm, trying to keep her steady. He was such an idiot. Why couldn't he just keep it to himself?

"No, Kristoff. I can't believe you remember is all. I was alone for so long. I just figured those in the castle were the only ones to remember me from before. Remember the child I had been. When we were happy." She felt woozy and leaned into him for stability. His heart fluttered. She would not allow that of hers. She was tainted. She wasn't worthy of any such desire.

"Whoa. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, but can I lean on you to get back inside?"

"Anything you need your majesty."

"Elsa. I am just Elsa tonight. Tomorrow, when I speak to the trolls, I have to be the Queen. Tonight, I just want to be me." She sat next to him on his bedroll once they were back inside the shack. Her head rested on his shoulder while his arm wrapped around hers.

"What do you need from them?" She stiffened at his question. Her weight shifted away slightly. "Elsa, please. You have haunted my thoughts for 13 years. I just want to know you. I always have. The girl who controls ice. Who can make such beauty with just a flick of her wrist." He held her hand in his. She had no idea how it got there. God, why did she insist that he come in? Her breathing was ragged, her heart thumped in her ears. His touch burning into her skin. He felt bold and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.

"Kristoff, I can't..." She pulled her hand away and slid her body to the other side of the room, resuming her position from before. She could feel him recoil at her rejection. Before she could speak again she saw him sink down into his bedroll and turn away from her.

"Sleep well, Your majesty."

A tear escaped her eye. _Stop it. Don't Feel._


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun slipped above the horizon, Kristoff stretched and sat up. He looked around and remembered where he was. He looked over to Elsa's sleeping figure on the ground. She certainly didn't look peaceful. She was curled tightly around herself and her whole body was twitching and jerking. He quietly crawled over to her.

"Elsa?" He set a hand on her arm.

"No, please... stop..." She was talking in her sleep- things she wouldn't say that fateful day. She jerked again and her eyes darted around behind closed lids. "No, no,no... stop"

"Elsa!" He said more forcefully and gave her arm a firm shake. Her eyes flew open as she recoiled away, her hands covering her abdomen protectively, and a small cry escaped her mouth before she could stop it. She visibly relaxed for a moment, until she saw him staring at her hands. Her gaze followed his. Her hands were protecting their little bundle in her belly. He knew.

She flung her hands away and jumped up. She couldn't bear to look at him. He knew her secret. What had she revealed in sleep? She was outside before she even realized that she was moving. She was leaving. She couldn't handle all of this. She stumbled and reached for a tree. She held on tightly as her tears fell. Blurring her vision and preventing her from moving forward. She wasn't supposed to be this much of a mess, she was the Queen. For some reason, he did this to her. She felt something for him, something she didn't quite understand.

"Elsa?" Kristoff was behind her. He wanted to comfort her, but had no idea how.

"Kristoff, don't." She didn't know what else she was going to say. She had to get it together. She had to be the queen today. Make the tough choices. Do the right thing. Her body straightened and she dried her tears. Just like that, she was composed. It almost scared her that she could do that. All the years of _conceal, don't feel_ she supposed. "Take me to the trolls."

He was looking at her with concern in his eyes. Concern and what? There was something else there. She refused to look into them, however. She had composed herself and would not let that happen again. He nodded and hooked Sven to the sled. He helped her up and they were off.

The trip through the woods and over the hills to the hot springs was eerily silent. He didn't know what to say to her. She refused to even look at him. Well, that's that Kristoff thought. The girl he had fallen for so many years ago had rejected him. Yes, he knew he was courting her sister, and it was wrong to feel that way for Elsa, but he felt that Anna knew. Anna knew and felt the same way. Within a few hours they came into the warm little valley, where Sven slowed and came to a halt. Kristoff escorted Elsa down from the sled and he and Sven waked away. It was the first time since that morning that she afforded herself a real glimpse of him. He looked so dejected. She felt guilty, but this came first. She had to do this.

"Please, I seek your help." Elsa was unsure of what to say, but her words had worked because the rocks rolled towards her and unfolded into their secondary, almost human form.

"It's the Queen!" They all said in one voice.

"I wish to speak to your elder." She was so nervous. There would be no turning back now.

A boulder rolled up to her and took on his human-like form. "I am the elder here, Elsa. You and I have already met, though, you were much smaller then."

Elsa looked at all the eyes upon her. "I recall. Can we speak alone?"

"Come," Pabbie turned and began to waddle away. Elsa followed him. He lead her several yards away to a lovely clearing. "Now, about your request..."

"I am with child..." Elsa interrupted. Her cheeks flushed and she felt nauseous again.

"I know, my dear. And you wish to end your pregnancy." It was not a question.

Her head hung, "No, but I must. There is no other way."

"And the father? Does he too feel this must be done?"

Tears stung her eyes. _Father_. He was dead by now. Tried and sentenced to death for treason for the attempted murder of the queen. No one but her knew their other sins. He was no father. "There is not father."

"Elsa, one does not simply fall with child. There must be a father."

"He forced himself on me. He is not a father." She spat. Venom saturated her words.

Pabbie nodded his head in understanding. He knew the laws of their land. That, as queen, she would be the example for the rest. Her child would not be spared. He walked away. Elsa watched him, wondering if he was going to help her or just leave her there. Before she could get too worried, he returned with a small vial in his hand. He handed it to her.

"Elsa, you may be too far along for this to work. Either way, it will be painful. I suggest to sit in your bath chamber as you will bleed."

She stared at the vial. _It will hurt. You will bleed. You will lose the only child you will ever have. _

Her eyes flickered from the vial to where Pabbie stood, but he was gone. She walked back to find Kristoff and Sven standing alone. He looked at her with those eyes. She looked away.

"Take me home," she climbed into the sled without help. The vial was clasped tightly in her hand. "Please."

Kristoff got in beside her and off they went. Racing back down the mountain towards the palace. She sat poised and controlled. She was the Queen today. She had to be otherwise the weight of what she was doing would crush her.

The sled pulled into the castle stables late in the evening. Elsa climbed out, leaving Kristoff and Sven behind. She couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his eyes, or the look of betrayal on his face. He had tried telling her of his feelings for her, and now he thought she had been with someone else. That she had created new life with someone else. That she loved someone else. She was unaware that he had seen the struggle painted from her dreams or that he heard the pleas she would not allow her attackers to hear. . She had been hurt. Her child had not been made out of love, but out of force. He could see she loved it none-the-less. But what was she planning? He was pulled from his thoughts as Anna bounded up to him.

"Did I see Elsa leave the stables?" She had been searching for her sister since yesterday.

"Yeah." Kristoff replied rather distractedly.

"Kristoff, is something wrong?" Anna's voice hushed and took on a serious tone. She searched his face for any tell of what had been going on.

"Anna, we need to talk." Kristoff had finished putting up Sven and walked to the hay stall to feed him. Anna sat down in there and waited for him to finish up. When he returned he looked so nervous. It was kind of cute. "Anna..."

"I know. We are not right for each other are we?" Anna looked up at him with peaceful eyes. She knew it was time to end this. He had been with Elsa alone for the first time. Of course the attraction was undeniable.

"Anna, I know we really need to have that discussion, but not right now." He was getting more anxious as he stood before her.

"You're scaring me..." Her breathing became shallow. Something was wrong. What was wrong?

"It's Elsa. Something happened to her." For the first time since she found him, he looked into her eyes, "Something bad."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, there was a review that pointed out there was no abortion back them. I want to assure you, I know this. However, I wanted to warn people because it is a controversial topic and I wanted to give people offended by it the opportunity to pass. There are also herbs and such that if ingested can cause a person to miscarry, so this is more of what I meant. I am sure in every era, if someone could think of a way to end a pregnancy, it was done.

Elsa quietly entered the castle. Most of the staff was in the kitchen preparing food while the rest were going about their evening duties. She made her way to her chambers silently. She had gotten a lot of practice at being invisible as a child. _A child._ An image of a little blond haired child running through the halls with her following closely behind popped into her mind. She forced it away. Just a little farther and she would be at her door where she could let her emotions out without consequence. Of course, fate had other plans.

"Hi Elsa!" Olaf's goofy voice rang out in the hallway and he paddled over to her happily. She looked at him with hope. He was unable to feel sadness or pain. He would be eternally happy and innocent. She created that. Maybe she could hold onto that when the weight of the past rested upon her.

"Olaf, how are you?" She had composed herself just enough to speak.

"I am good. Very Good." He looked at her. "Why are you sad?"

"I just don't feel well. I'll tell you a secret: I have something I have to do, and it is going to be very difficult." She smiled at him. His face held a serious look.

"I will help you." His voice was not joyous, it was serious and raw. It frightened her a bit.

"Oh no. I must do this myself. There is nothing to help with." Elsa insisted, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"Then I will just sit with you. I think you could use the company of a friend." He made his way to her room and opened the door. She sighed and followed him. Maybe she could use a friend.

"Olaf," she began as she closed the door behind her, but the lock was no longer habit, "You can stay, but you must promise to tell noone. Do you understand? No one, not even Anna, can know about this."

"I promise." Olaf wondered what could possibly be so terrible. He stood and waited to see where he would be needed while Elsa prepared for what she had to do. She moved behind a dressing screen and removed her cloak and dress. She wondered if her undergarments should be removed as well. _There will be blood._

She decided to remove them. She wrapped herself in a long, thick robe and stepped out. Olaf was still standing there, trying not to disturb her. She picked up the vial from her dresser and held it tightly. She made her way to her washroom. Olaf followed her and sat next to the large wash basin as she sat inside. She opened the vial, took a deep breath and swallowed it in one gulp. It burned going down and she gagged at the horrid taste. She dropped the vial. No turning back. One hand rested on the side of the basin while the other rested on her belly. Olaf rested his twig hand upon hers. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. Though her body obeyed her, the storm swirled above them. Dark clouds rolled and swirled against the ceiling while frost coated the room and snow hung suspended in the air. Olaf felt a twinge of fear, but held fast to her hand. He was the anchor grounding her in the storm.

Olaf jumped as Elsa let out a loud whimper after several moments of silence. Her face contorted in pain and her body writhed. Pain ripped through her core like a dull dagger tearing her apart. She could hardly stand it and almost died when that pain intensified and seared her from the inside out. A scream ripped from her lips. She curled onto her side and her other hand reached up to the side of the basin. She gripped the side so hard her knuckles were white and her shoulders trembled. All Olaf could do was place his skinny hands over hers. Tears burned her cheeks as they fell from the pain she was experiencing. She felt warmth gush between her legs. This was it. The snow that was suspended fell around them. Olaf could see streaks of blood in the basin, but kept his eyes on Elsa's face. Her sobs were uncontrollable now with agonizing cries emanating from her throat. The pain was still there, but her grief finally hit her. Her forehead rested against her hands. Olaf ran his hand over her hair in an attempt to comfort her. Neither of the heard Anna screaming Elsa's name as the door to her room flew open.

Kai was the one who entered first, followed by Anna and Kristoff. Upon seeing Elsa, he stopped and turned to Kristoff, "Take Anna outside." It was not a request.

"No! Elsa!" Anna cried as Kristoff forced her back out of the room.

Kai made quick work of covering the basin with a blanket, lest Anna force her way back inside. "Oh, my dear Elsa." His open palm rested against her exposed cheek. "I need to get the nurse. To see if you are still bleeding. To see if..."

"No!" Elsa grabbed his wrist. Please don't leave. Anna will come in. She can't see me like this. Please, you have to do it."

"Elsa, I can't."

"I trust you, please..." Her eyes showed how vulnerable she truly was at that moment. She was right about one thing. If he left Anna would rush in.

He took a deep breath before gently folding the blanket back from the bottom of the basin. His hands looked at her exposed ankles. They were coated in blood. Her feet as well. Blood pooled around her, but he could not see the tiny body of her baby. He gingerly opened her robe and tentatively opened her knees. He looked at the basin. None of the blood was fresh and he still searched for a tiny body, but he saw none. His wife had several miscarriages before giving up on a family and took her own life. Elsa had started to show. If she had been successful, She would have expelled a body.

"Elsa, your baby is still within you." Kai whispered as he closed her robe back up.

"What?" her voice was quiet and weak. Her screams had left her throat raw and sore.

"Your child remains." Kai's voice betrayed him. It shared hope with Elsa. He would support whatever she felt she needed, not because she was his Queen, but because she may as well be his daughter.

"What now?" She looked to him.

"We will clean you up, get you into bed, and tomorrow we will work to change the laws of _your_ nation." He smiled softly at her. Hope flickered in her eyes. Now he just hoped her baby could hold on.

"Help me. I can clean myself, I just can't stand on my own" She looked to the pitcher that sat to her left. Olaf remained her anchor on the right. "Thank you, Olaf."

"I will always be here for you." He smiled that dopey smile. She couldn't help but laugh.

Kai removed the blanket and helped her stand. He then stood with his back to her so she could hold on with one hand and wash the blood from her body with the other. She felt weak and dizzy. The lack of blood was taking it's toll on her. After the basin was clean, she was able to wrap herself in a nightgown and crawl into bed. It was time to face her sister. She was sure Kristoff had told her about her meeting with the trolls and some of the basics he had discovered. Was she ready for this? Her mind was swimming. God she was so tired.

"Kai, Anna will be pacing out there. Please let her in." He nodded. She needed sleep, but she also needed companionship. After saying he would be back with some fruit to help her regain her strength, he opened the door to a very worried redhead.

"Elsa!" Anna ran to her bed and sat next to her. Try as she might to hide the remaining tenderness, Elsa flinched. "What happened? Are you alright? What is happening?"

"Anna, slow down. I am very tired." Elsa smiled at her sister. Anna noticed she looked more pale than usual. "I will tell you everything, just slow. Alright? One question at a time."

"I'm sorry. First things first, are you alright?"

"No. But I will be." She looked at her sister. She was such a pure soul. Could she handle everything she was about to hear?

"Fair enough. What happened? Kristoff told me he found you in the woods. You were on your way to see his family. He said something bad happened, but he couldn't get it all out before I heard you screaming."

"I did seek the trolls. Anna, I'm pregnant." She looked away from her sister's face. She couldn't bear the disappointment she was sure she would be met with. Instead, Anna stood up and hugged her older sister. She held the embrace as Elsa went on, "I went to them to end it. Children born out of wedlock are to be killed according to our laws. I couldn't bear it. I already loved her, I couldn't imagine giving birth and then watching her pay for my faults. It would destroy me."

"Elsa, you have not taken a suitor. Who is the father?" Elsa shivered when Anna asked the inevitable.

"One of the Duke's men. Edgar."

"But they tried to kill you." Anna was confused.

"Anna..." God she was so innocent. She thought Elsa had simply made an error in judgment like she had with Hans. She had to tell her the truth, "In the dungeon, Hans pleaded with me to bring back summer. When I said I couldn't, the Duke offered his men to break me. And they tried. It was only my hatred for them allowed my magic to free me. If I hadn't gotten away..."

"Oh Elsa. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. You have such a beautiful heart and think so well of everyone. How could I tell you about the darkness?"

"You think I don't know it is out there?"

"I just... I just had to protect you. That is all I have ever wanted to do. But then I fell ill. Food made me nauseous and I could never get enough sleep. And my stomach began to grow. I didn't know what else to do."

"We are in this together. All of us. No more secrets." Anna was unsure this would work. No secrets would be a bit scary.

"Agreed. Anna, can you send for Kristoff? I would really like to apologize to him before I fall asleep." Anna nodded and walked out of the room.

Moments later, Kristoff entered her bed chamber holding slices of fruit and cheese. Elsa looked at him through tired eyes. He looked rather tired as well. Tired and awkward. He had never been in either sister's chambers before. "Hmm" he cleared his throat, "Kai asked me to bring this in."

"Thank you." Elsa said as he set the food next to her bed. "Can you forgive me?"

He paused. She couldn't look him in the eye. "Elsa, look me in the eyes and ask me." His sudden boldness even shocked himself.

She took a deep, slow breath, looked up into his deep brown eyes and asked again, "Forgive me?"

His hand reached for hers and repeated his actions from the night before. "Always."

"Always, huh?" She tried to joke, but he was completely serious.

"Elsa, I have loved you for a long time. Well, maybe not YOU, but you know _you_." He was sure he wasn't making sense at all.

"Kristoff, how can it be that easy for you? I've been tainted by another man. I treated you so badly..."

"It doesn't matter. I have been waiting my entire life just to be near you. You are still pure as the driven snow to me. This child doesn't change that. And we will find a way to keep her."

"We?" Elsa played with the word. What was happening? He and Anna were courting. Had he really left the younger to be with the older?

"Anna and I are not meant to be. We love each other, but not how we should. She gave me her blessing to try with you. She practically ordered me to try with you. If you will have me that is. And I know it will take time. We aren't going to fall in love in a mere moment. Who knows, we may not fall in love at all, but I am wanting to try if you are..." Kristoff was talking so fast. Elsa wondered if he had to get it all out before he lost his nerve. She placed her hand over his mouth to silence him. His eyes wide with fear of rejection, of losing the one who haunted him.

"Slow down." Her hand slipped away. "I am exhausted. You are too. We can start on this, whatever this may be, tomorrow. Would you stay with me though? I promise, I won't freak out this time." She locked eyes with him. She saw happiness there. He smiled and laid on the bed next to her. She snuggled down and rested her head on arm. Happiness... She could get used to that.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa's eyes opened to the bright sun that beamed through her windows. Kristoff was asleep beside her, his arm draped across her stomach. She couldn't suppress the smile on her lips. She slid out from under him which elicited an unhappy groan. She stilled, hoping she didn't wake him. When his breathing fell back into a slow pattern, she continued to her armoire. She opened it and perused her choices. None of them suited her mood today. She looked at sleeping Kristoff and decided she would be safe. Her robe slipped off her shoulders and pooled on the floor in front of her mirror. She had to stifle a gasp. The scars across her chest appeared darker in contrast to her pallid skin. Hopefully a meal would bring her color back.

She rested her hands on her stomach over her child and looked down at them. She had been so selfish. _Please forgive me. And hold on. I will find a way to change this rule. Please hold on to me and I will hold on to you. _She turned sideways to see her profile. Lost in the moment, she frosted a circle onto the mirror over her mostly flat abdomen to envision herself months from now. Before that moment she never allowed herself the thought of having a big belly or giving birth, but now she had hope. The people she loved knew and they didn't turn their backs on her. They weren't disgusted by her. They stayed there beside her. Was this how it was all supposed to work? Family? Love?

Kristoff had awoken several moments ago and sat silently watching Elsa at the mirror. He knew it was wrong- that he shouldn't be looking, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was magnificent. He longed to trail his fingers up her back and down her arms ending with her being wrapped up in him from behind with his hands draped over hers. He wanted to press his lips against her neck. More than anything though, he wanted to make the pain she had been through not matter. He knew better than to think he could take it away, but he could make it not be such a burden. She was lost in thought, but he was ready to begin the next chapter of their lives. Now, to get out of bed and not scare her... He closed his eyes and groaned loudly to warn her he was waking. He stretched and made some more noise to give her time to cover up.

When she heard him stir she dropped down to get her robe. She quickly wrapped it around her body and disposed of the frost on the mirror. A smile crept over her face when she turned as saw him stretching in her bed. _Oh dear_. HER bed. She knew it was wrong, but she loved the sight of him there. She strolled over and laid back down facing him. He smiled at her which only made hers grow. He pretended to stretch so he could scoot closer to her. Their noses were so close to one another they almost touched,

"Elsa," Kristoff could barley get the word out before Elsa cut him off.

"No. No, no, no." She shook her head gently. This allowed her face to get closer to his until her lips were close enough to feel each others' warmth. "I get to face reality later. I just want to live right here for a while."

"That's fair." He didn't really know how else to respond. Her eyes were searching his. What was she looking for?

It wasn't long before he found out. She closed the minute gap between their lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, but Kristoff wanted to take it all in. He responded by reaching up to gently cup her face while rotating them so that she was on her back and his upper body hovered above her. She snaked her arms up his shoulders to rest around his neck. She took things a step further by running the tip of her tongue along his lips. His eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't suppress the giggle at his astonishment. He couldn't let that happen. Oh No. He moved his hand from her cheek down to the back of her neck and kissed her harshly, his tongue not waiting for permission to enter her mouth. She went right along with him. Her tongue dancing with his. Her arms tightening to pull him closer. It was beginning to get hard to breathe...

.knock. "Elsa!" Anna chirped from the other side of the door.

A primal groan emanated from Elsa's throat. Kristoff chuckled at the sound. "Anna has always had poor timing."

"Reality is here My Queen." Kristoff lifted himself off of her and rolled off of her bed while quickly straightening his clothes.

"Come in Anna." Elsa called, not bothering to rise or straighten herself up. Anna immediately bounded through the door.

"Good morning!" She sang. "Oh! Hi, Kristoff..."

"Good morning... I.. uh... should go..."

"Kristoff, you are fine to stay." Anna tried, but he was already out the door. "Well, that was awkward..."

"Anna..." Elsa wanted to be angry with her, but just couldn't quite make it happen. "You are up early."

"I wanted to see how you were feeling this morning." She sat on the bed next to her sister. It was still warm. "Did he spend the night?"

"I am feeling much better today. And yes, he did spend the night."

"Oooh, scandalous!" Anna teased.

"Get that out of your head right now. Nothing happened."

"Come on Elsa. Let something happen." Anna said as she flopped down on the bed next to Elsa.

"I can't, Anna." She stared up at her ceiling. The world was coming back into view. So many obstacles were on the horizon. She knew she could change some things during her reign, but not all of them. She just hoped that she could live with the ones she couldn't.

"Why not?" She watched her sister attempt to find the right words. She had been taught very well by their father to think, so she would never say the wrong thing. It could be the difference between peace and war if she were to say one poorly chosen word.

"I can't change ALL of our laws for selfish reasons. Being queen is not about making my life perfect. I have to choose the ones that will benefit the future rulers. My child is the only selfish one I can take on."

"What does that have to do with Kristoff?"

"With an official position, you and he could be together, but I have to marry out of politics. My marriage, if anyone would even have me, will be a move a grand chess board, not a love affair. Changing that could hurt Arendale, and possibly allow it to be overthrown and taken by a rival nation. I can't allow that. It just feels so good when I am with him. I feel human."

"What if I married out of politics? Would you be allowed to do so out of love then?" She had to ignore the fact that Elsa didn't believe she'd ever marry. Elsa was just being realistic with her situation. It still broke Anna's heart to know that she had that reality.

"No. And I would never allow that. Only the best for you, Anna. And being a pawn is not the best."

"But what about you? Don't you deserve to be happy?"

"As long as you and Arendale are happy and safe, I will be happy."

"Elsa..."

"Anna, please. Try to understand. This is all I was meant to be. Mama and Papa raised me to do this. This is simply what my life has to be. What makes it bearable is knowing everyone else is happy."

"I hate that you have to carry that burden."

"Don't be. I'm content with my role- I always have been. And if I can change this one law and keep my child... Well, I will have more than I could ever ask for."

Anna rested her head on her sister's shoulder. Elsa responded by resting her head against Anna's. Anna had never realized how much she had given up and how much she would never get to have. She felt guilty to have added complications to her life. If she hadn't caused so much damage the coronation, Elsa wouldn't be carrying a baby right now. She might have been able to choose love. Her secret would have been safe and Princes would have lined up for a chance for the majestic queen's hand. But Anna had been selfish and now not only did most nations fear her, but she had been marred by that monster of a man. She wondered if she should try to fix it. No, she needed to stop interfering and just be a support. Elsa would never allow Arendale to suffer again and Anna had to respect her choice.

Elsa sighed and patted Anna's hand. "Okay, let's get something to eat. I am starving! And I need every ounce of strength today to face the council."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"No. I appreciate it, but no. I can do this."

"Yes, you can." Anna got up and pulled the blond out of bed before skipping towards the door. Elsa smiled and shook her head before gracefully following the bouncing red head.


	7. Chapter 7

After her meal, she had found Kai and asked to to attend the meeting. She just wanted his presence there. He was, after all, the first to know of her pregnancy and the one who had encouraged her to change things. Maybe it would calm her down., having him in the room. Elsa felt better now that she had eaten but that did not stop her fear and doubt from rising up within her. She would meet with the council in a few moments. She had gone over what she wanted to say a thousand times. It still didn't sound like she wanted it to sound. She didn't want everyone knowing about the Duke's men. What if she had no choice but to tell them? And if she didn't include how the child was created, would they demand that in turn, she marry its father? He was dead, or at least she believed he was. She had never followed up on his their trial. What if he was alive? What if she had to face him again?

She noticed frost creeping up the walls around her. She had to calm down. After taking a few deep, cleansing breaths she felt in control again. Just in time too, because the first member of the council was coming in. He bustled through the door holding quills and parchment of various importance that she would be required to sign. She sighed at the thought causing him to startle and gasp, sending parchment flying.

"Ah, you're Majesty, I didn't see you there." He said worriedly.

"It's alright. It is not like you have no reason to be here. You are a member of the council after-all." Elsa tried to ignore the fact that many of the people she she been meeting with for months were still afraid of her. She couldn't blame them, an ETERNAL winter would have killed them all. But now they knew her, and spent time with her. She couldn't help but feel hurt that they still saw her as the Ice Queen.

"Yes, that is true." He fiddled around nervously until the door opened to two more members, deep in conversation. He visibly relaxed at not being alone with her any longer.

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen." Elsa greeted them as they came through the door. They both nodded and went about their discussion. After a few more moments, the remaining four, including Kai, men came into the meeting hall. "Okay, let us begin. We have much to attend to."

For quite some time they spoke of marketplace disputes, to which she had to decide what was fair for all involved. Then they moved into criminal matters and when trials would commence for those imprisoned in the dungeon. Although she hated that dungeon, it did serve a valid purpose. She had not been able to bring herself down to meet with prisoners instead having them brought up to the very room they were in. Winter was coming, and they had to go over trading plans and how best to get through the winter. This conversation made the majority of the men uncomfortable. As if speaking of winter alone would cause her to create one. Finally, the meeting seemed to be coming to a close.

"I would like to address one other item today before we adjourn." Elsa stood as she addressed the men who would either save her or destroy her. "Our nation has come a very long way since the first king, King Ormond, held the throne. Every leader since has been respected and loved. Our laws, however, become more archaic with every monarchy. I wish to end some of these ancient laws and replace them with modern statutes. The one in particular, is the end of murdering children born out of wedlock."

The began to murmur amongst themselves, though is was growing louder by the second. Her heart was thumping in her ears. She wasn't sure her legs would hold her any longer. She braced delicately against the table. She could not appear weak.

"You're Majesty, that could open the door to all kinds of immorality. These laws have kept the nation from reverting to primal behaviors that would turn Arendale into a giant brothel." One of the men addressed Elsa with true concern. She had considered that.

"I am not saying let all run amok. What I am suggesting is ending the execution of the innocent. It is not a child's fault that its parents are not wed. There are times when mistakes are made. There are times when young people do stupid things. There are times when one party is not consenting and a child is created. There are so many circumstances where redemption, not punishment could be implemented."

"Is this about Anna and that Ice Boy? Has she gotten herself in a bit of a bind?" One of the younger members blurted.

"Oh, that boy is no good. I knew he would lead Anna down a savage path. Raised by trolls in the woods. He's a savage himself." Another chimed in.

"Enough!" Elsa's hand firmly struck the table coating it with ice while her voice held a bitter and stern tone. All the men silenced and looked at her. "This has nothing to do with Anna. And that _Ice Boy_ is a good man. If anyone led anyone astray, it would be Anna leading him. She is a free spirit who does whatever she feels is right, whenever she feels it's right. But this is not about her. This has to do with what our nation is to become."

" Why this law?" The oldest member of the council, Rasinus, inquired. She knew it was going to come, but she had hoped it wouldn't. "Of all the barbaric laws Arendale follows, why this one?"

She looked at the ice covered table. It gave her some peace knowing that the man asking the question had known Elsa for many years and did not fear her. He sat in the council under her father, and had seen many things in his time. His question was genuine, not snide. She took several deep breaths, "Because, it is something I couldn't bear to happen to me."

"To you, you're majesty?" It was like just the two of them were speaking now.

"I am with child." She said quietly. Her eyes remained on the table.

"So, this has to do with you? We are to change this law for you." He was leading these questions to where her mind was, she knew, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt. It was true, she was asking them the change this centuries old law, for her.

"Yes. It is more than that though. I would never wish the current fate I face on my worst enemy. I tried to end it on my own, out of fear of what was to come. I failed. I believe it is because I am meant to do this."

"And make what example?" The youngest man chimed in, "Show the nation that it is alright to act a whore?" She turned away in shame. _It wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything wrong. I couldn't stop it. _

"Erik!" Rasinus bellowed. "You may believe you have a point to make, but she is still your Queen. You will not speak in that manner. Now, I do wish to know what effects you foresee with this change." he directed the last part at her.

"I wish to see that innocent infants are not punished and women's hearts not broken because they were powerless against a man." She was visibly shaken, but trying desperately to remain eloquent. She was about to fail, however, as her story was about to be heard, "Despite the power so many of you are so afraid of, I was powerless when a man forced himself on me."

"Why was the council not informed of this? What was he not tried fro treason?" Rasinus was outraged that anyone got away with a crime again the crown, but even more so that it was such a perverse one.

"The days following my coronation were strained enough. After all the damage I had caused, I simply wanted to repair Arendale. I though I could simply put it behind me, but then I discovered I was carrying a child." She cleared her throat. She shouldn't be this personal with these men. This was business, her personal life was frivolous in this room.

"I will ask again, my queen, why was he not tried for treason?"

"He was. They were. In Wesselton. Penalty was death." She hoped...

"We have time," Rasinus concluded. "Over the next few months, we will discuss this matter earnestly. Are we in agreement?"

Heads nodded in agreement while some voiced it. They had been sobered by Elsa's truth. The consequences of changing this law had to be weighed, however. This could not simply be about her. She was relieved a bit when they were all in agreement over considering it. Her heart gave an involuntary flutter. "Well, then, I call this meeting closed. Thank you for your time gentlemen."

Elsa was the first to exit. She needed air. And not castle air, but mountain air. She hurried to her room to change out of her all business frock and into something comfortable to move in. She quickly threw her clothing off and shimmied into the other and out of her room she went. Within moments she was out of the castle and into the dim light of dusk. She would sleep in her little shack. Maybe make a few upgrades to make it more like her own personal getaway home. Her magnificent castle had thawed when she sent the ice her magic had created away. This was fine, it was too far for her to go tonight. She tired more easily these days.

Unlike last time, there was no wandering. Elsa knew just where to go to get to her tiny ice retreat. She smiled when it came into view. She had envisioned everything she would change on her way there, so as she approached she began throwing her magic at it. It was a very different feeling to use her magic verses it being an emotional reaction. She could feel it moving through her with such power and strength and glory when she commanded it. It was much less noticeable when she wasn't in control. It was as if it was simply a shadow of her. The tiny building had grown. She added a fireplace and a large porch that overlooked the castle. On the porch she conjured three chairs and a door to the interior. She went inside to see her handy work. The fireplace was bold on one end and a bed had settled on the other. She didn't go overboard, it was still a one room shack, but it was a tad larger. Next to the bed was a tiny bassinet made of ice. She looked at it. God, she hoped she would get to use it.

She jumped when she heard someone knock. She hadn't expected anyone. She knew who it was by the mere shape she could make out through the ice doors. _Kristoff._..


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing sex... ever. Sorry that it takes so long to build up and then is over, but first times, of all things, can be that way. haha

_Kristoff..._

Her heart both soared and sank at the same time. What was he doing here? Elsa wasn't given time to ponder it...

"Elsa," His hand rested on the door of ice, " Let me in."

She couldn't say no. The door opened with a flick of her wrist and a gust of wind. "How did you know I was here?"

"I... Well, you see... I followed you." He stepped across the threshold of the small building and closed the door behind him.

"Followed me, huh?" She chuckled.

He smiled, relieved she wasn't angry with him. "Yes. I followed you. I know you were meeting with the council today, but when I went to see you, you were gone. I looked outside to see you shrinking into the distance. I though you might come here."

"Intuitive and handsome, a unique combination." She looked at him with those brilliant blue eyes. He saw something there that he couldn't quite place. Either way, heat burned his face and he knew he was a decent shade of red.

"Just born lucky I guess." He shrugged and willed the blush to leave his cheeks as he stepped closer to her. "So, how was the meeting? Was a decision made?"

"I feel it went well. I mean, there was no move to change anything, but it wasn't dismissed either." She walked to her bed and sat down on the edge. Her shoulders were slumped and her hands rested on her lap. The weight of the day taking it's toll. "That is all I can ask for. I just wish... I shouldn't have gotten so carried away. They didn't need to know."

"Elsa," He sat next to her and entwined his finger with hers, " They will not think less of you. Do you really not understand?"

"I suppose not because I am not sure of what you are saying." She was at a loss. What he was saying made no sense to her. She looked at his eyes and back down to their hands.

"Being who you are, right now, shows them that in the face of devastating personal pain, their Queen is not easily broken. Despite everything, she looks at the needs and future of her people. Nothing can make her crumble. Whatever Arendale shall face in the years to come, Her Queen will stand tall and unwavering. She will not be easily defeated nor jaded by others. Only a fool would look at you and believe you to be weak."

"Do you truly believe that is what they see in me?"

"It's what I see in you. And if I can, men much wiser that I can see it as well. Why? What do you think they see?"

"I am the cursed firstborn of a once great King. As if isolation from the world was not enough to give them doubt, I have power I can't control. A power that nearly ended Arendale. I ran away like a coward and left them to live in a cursed land. Yet, as powerful as the curse can be, I couldn't even defend myself. How can they look to me to lead them and defend them in times of war when thousands of men attack, when I couldn't even defend myself against a measly two? I am just a damaged little girl whom they are forced to trust because my father, the great king, is dead."

"You're wrong." He knelt before her, hands never leaving hers, so she was forced to look at him. " Your power is not a curse. If people can't understand it, it must be bad. But Elsa, it is a gift. Ice is a power that can't be controlled, except earth has trusted you with the ability to control it. I have had the privilege of seeing you create and I can assure you- it is a beautiful sight to behold. Such beauty our of nothing. I believe you made the unconscious decision not to defend yourself. For to kill them with your power would have been an irreversible betrayal of your gift and may have thrown Arendale into darkness and desolation. You had to think of your people, not just yourself."

She had no words... Nothing eloquent flowed from her lips. She was speechless. She had no idea he saw her that way. She had never once considered her power to be a gift... Well, maybe as a young child. When Anna found so much joy in it. But those moments ended too soon. And it had been a horrible curse ever since. She had felt so weak, but he portrayed her as some courageous being. That haunts his dreams... Without warning her lips were on his. She had done the only thing her mind to process, and that was lean forward and kiss him. It was calm and gentle.

"I know they see what I see in you." He had pulled back just long enough to make his statement before delving back into her kiss. Her tongue delicately slid against the seam of his lips, begging them to part; which they gladly did. His hand caressed that back of her neck while the other slipped up her skirt to draw lazy circles on her calf. He broke his mouth away from hers and made a hot trail to her neck where he kissed his way to his destination and nipped at her pulse. He could feel her heart rate quicken beneath his touch. She tilted her head back for more access. One of her hands tangled in his hair while the other did some exploring of its own.

Her hand slithered up under his shirt. She could feel every muscle tighten beneath her fingertips. When she reached his collarbone, she grated her nails back down, agonizingly slowly, to the last remnants of flesh above his pants. This elicited a moan from the rugged mountain man. Two could play this game. His hands quickly moved to loosen her dress so that the top could be pulled down- leaving her upper body fully exposed. One finger ran slow circles on one breast, inching so close, but never touching where she needed it. His mouth, however, was leaving a hot trail from her neck towards her rigid peak. She was panting at the sensations she was experiencing, and he was barely even touching her. Just before she was about to be granted such pleasure, he moved away from her. She open her eyes in frustration. The feeling quickly dissipated when his shirt left his body, revealing his perfectly chiseled body. No sooner had she begun to admire his perfect body that he bent down to invade her space, forcing her to lean back onto her elbows. He did not stop there. He moved towards her still forcing her to scoot herself back as he crawled above her like he was a wolf, and she was a lamb. His eyes were hungry. When he looked into hers, he could finally place the glint in her eyes from earlier. Lust. Desire. Longing. He felt it all too. When they ceased to move, he gave her what she had been robbed of moments ago. His mouth was like fire on her breast. She whimpered as his teeth brushed against her. Her nails dug into his neck while her foot moved up, caressing his leg. She was on fire. Moisture pooled between her legs. God, she wanted him so badly. But this was wrong. She couldn't do this to him- lead him on.

"Wait... Kristoff, stop. We can't do this." She said breathlessly. Her chest was heaving under his chin as he looked up at her.

"You mean, we _shouldn't_." He corrected. He was not phased by her statement. Instead, he seemed rather confident.

"Yes." She whispered. She didn't want to stop. He was making her feel whole again. She was being touched where _his_ hands and dominated her. Kristoff was adoring her body that had been defiled. She never imagined being loved like that...

"Elsa, reality can come later. For now, Live in this moment with me- this fantasy of ours."

She smiled. She could do that. She could allow herself to remain here, with him, and face reality later. Her hands pulled at his shoulders until he was high enough for her to kiss him. Her teeth bit his lower lip sharply before moving on to assault his neck. He shuddered as she passed a particularly sensitive spot above his collarbone. She smirked as she nipped his sensitive skin, following by sucking on the soft flesh. She felt his pulse right below the skin. He inhaled sharply and jerked above her. It was then that she felt him against her thigh. Her eyes clenched shut. The world stopped. _No! Stay here!_ Her mind cried out, but to avail. She was thrown from this passionate place and into the hellish dungeon. She could feel them pressing into here and she was powerless.

"Elsa!" Kristoff's voice was forceful, " You are in complete control here. Nothing will happen if you do not want it to. You can stop it with a single word. I would never hurt you."

Elsa couldn't deny that her body remembered the feeling. The dread she felt, the fear, the devastation. Her body responded in kind. But she didn't want to be afraid anymore. "Don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to know what it feels like, for real. I want to know what you feel like." Her lips were against his ear as she spoke. His cock throbbed at the insinuation.

He wasn't about to waste any time. His mouth connected with hers again. She rocked her hips up against him. His body ran on instinct, rubbing his length against her with each thrust. One arm held himself above her while the other pinched and teased one of her exposed nipples. Her hand crept down to loosen his trousers. Once they were loose enough, she ran her hand against him. Suddenly, he stopped moving and pulled away slightly.

"Stop: Stop, please." He was was breathing erratic

Elsa didn't know what she had done wrong. She looked at his face. His eyes were tightly closed and she could tell that she was focused on breathing. Had she hurt him? She hadn't meant to.

When Kristoff opened his eyes, he saw her worry. He looked shy and he spoke, "I have never done this before. My body is overzealous and my reserve is not that strong. You are just so incredible."

Elsa couldn't believe it. He had chosen her to be his first. Despite her past events, she supposed she had chosen him as well. He was the first man she was giving herself to. She never would have held it against him, had he been with other women. She was thrilled to know, however, that being a virgin, he had never been with Anna. She wasn't sure she could handle that. Coming back to the moment, She tugged at his pants. He lifted his body and worked them off when she could no longer reach. She took advantage of his position to shimmy out of the remainder of her dress. She took his breath away.

He moved forward, her legs opened further to allow him access to their ultimate destination. He rested his forehead on hers and they locked eyes. He was hesitant to push on, he didn't want to hurt her in any way. She was so ready for him though. She wanted him to fill her.

"Please," She bucked up against him. It was then that he felt how ready she truly was. Her moist womanhood slid across his shaft, leaving behind her essence. "Kristoff, I want you inside me. Please?"

Who was he to deny his Queen her desires? He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her, She cried out in pain and in pleasure. It was nothing like before. The pain was chased away by passion. He paused once he was fully inside her, both to allow her to adjust to him and because he was sure he was about to lose it.

Once he had composed himself, he began moving. She was so tight around him. It was so surreal. Fire was growing in his lower abdomen. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer. And Elsa's movements weren't helping him keep in control. She was matching him thrust for thrust, her hips raising to meet his. High pitched moans and whimpers were pouring from within her. He thrust harder, faster. She gasped at the change. She was so close. So was he. He was granted more time she surprised him by grasping his hand and pulled it between their bodies. She dipped her own finger into her juices and touched herself. She played for a brief moment before he followed suit. Her hand made way for his over her tiny bundle of nerves. He wasn't quite sure what to do, but when he applied a bit of pressure she cried out and arched herself further into him. He slipped his fingers down for more lubrication and began rubbing quick circles around the little nub, pressing into her as he did so. Their movements became more frantic and heated.

""Oh god, Kristoff! Harder! Please!" She raised her hands above her head to press against the icy wall. She used it as leverage to allow him deeper. He groaned as pressure continued to build in his manhood. He was done for...

"I'm... I'm so close, Elsa." His voice jumped through the statement.

"Me too." She gasped with every thrust. It was as if he was pushing the air right out of her lungs. She could sense his trepidation, however. " Let go inside me. It's okay."

He wasn't sure how she sensed that particular concern, but he was grateful she did. He had felt as if the mere act would bring back horrifying memories. With her permission he pressed on. He did his best to continue massaging her clit, but couldn't manage as his fervor increased. Her legs wrapped around him and her ankles hooked right above his tailbone, holding her almost flush against him. She rocked against him and he thrust with reckless abandon.

"Oh... Oh, Kristoff..." He felt her walls pulse and tighten around his sensitive member. He back arched up and off the bed, pressing her naked flesh into his. Everything was pulsing. A primal growl escaped his throat as the pressure that had been building was finally released. His body jerked and twitched while her walls massaged him. They rode out the waves of passion together. Despite the snow, they were both coated in a sheen of sweat. The laid there for quite a while, not wanting that moment to end. But it had to. It was time to part and see where it too them. Elsa rolled onto her stomach when Kristoff moved off of her and to her side. His fingers ran along her back for a few moments before she felt him get up. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. He was getting dressed. She felt a pang of sadness, until he climbed back onto the bed with her. Then she understood. He was cold. She could live like this. She was the Ice Queen. She didn't even feel the cold. He did.

"We can start a fire." Elsa's voice was barely audible. She had never had so many degrees of sound come from her and her throat was on strike against speaking.

"You mean _I_ can start a fire?"

"Exactly."

He chuckled and got up to get firewood. Within moments the tiny ice shack was filled with warmth. As long as she willed it, the ice would not melt. He laid back down next to her. Her breath was shallow. He though she was sleep when she whispered, "I saw you too."

"Hmm?" He laid next to her with his arm draped across her back.

"When I was 8. I saw you there. I just didn't know it was you until you told me the other night."

"We are destiny, My Queen."

"Tonight we are..."She nuzzled into him and fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A tingling sensation drew her from sleep. The sun was far from rising, but the moon shone brightly above. As her mind focused, it registered the tingling as fingernails drawing light patterns on her back. Her eyes fluttered as she looked at Kristoff, the night's events coming back to her. He had followed her. They had made love...

She stretched and turned to him."Have you slept at all?"

"Not a moment." He smiled at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," he chuckled at her concerned tone, "Just not wanting to let this night pass me by."

"And yet here I lay, asleep." Her hand rested on his chest. He had dressed to keep warm after their encounter, but she had remained naked and unaffected by the cold.

"I love watching you sleep." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips gently.

"I don't know if I will ever understand that." She smiled softly. With her now facing him, he gently ran his fingers along her scars. Perfectly straight on her chest- he had seen them a few times, but never truly looked. They had been made by a knife... He realized he had overstepped when she pulled away and covered them with her hand, unable to look at him. "Please don't."

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uneasy." He wanted so badly for her to be able to confide in him, but also was afraid to hear what all happened to her that day. He wasn't sure he could handle the whole story- the details, the pain.

"I know, I just... I'm not ready to deal with this. I know one day I will want to, but not right now. Please, Kristoff..."

"I understand. I'm sorry."

She relaxed, he could see it in how her body slumped against his. He figured she had gone back to sleep until her hand snaked past the waistband of his pants and rubbed against him. He jumped at the cold touch, but his body responded immediately. She giggled as he stiffened in her hand. He grabbed a handful of her platinum hair and pulled her face up to his. She knew she should be offended or feel disrespected, but the heat that rushed to her core told her otherwise. She moved her hand faster on him and he bucked into her grip. Her mouth left his and latched onto that sensitive spot she had found earlier. He groaned deeply in response. Her hand left his throbbing manhood to remove his pants. As swiftly as she was able, she used her body to roll him onto his back and her above him. She bit her lip nervously. She had conquered, but now, atop him, she was exposed. He slid his hand between them to positioned himself to enter her and she sunk down. The new position allowed him much deeper than before. It took Elsa a few moments to adjust.

As her body relaxed, her eyes fluttered open to look at him. He was transfixed on her body. Lust reflected in his eyes. She never believed a man would ever look at her like that. His eyes widened when she rolled her hips against him. She found a rhythm and picked up her speed. It didn't take long for pressure to build in both of them. Kristoff's hands gripped her hips tightly. He quickly found that he had great control over her movements by adjusting his grip. She cried out when he thrust upward in time with pulling her hips downwards. She was so close, so was he. She knew this would be short-lived, but she didn't care. She just wanted to feel his passion, his intensity, his love... because she knew what they were doing- this relationship- couldn't last forever. She rolled her hips with every thrust. Mewling sounds emanated from her throat while deep groans came from Kristoff. He watched her body move in the moonlight. Her head was tilted back in the throes of passion. The sight was enough to send him over the edge. She was right there with him. One more thrust and they both fell off that cliff. Her body tightened around him as he released his heat inside her. She fell forward to rest on his chest. His arms wrapped around her. They both drifted to sleep.

She awoke to the sun glittering through the ice of their secret home. She rolled out of bed. Her body ached. Kristoff stretched behind her and sat up to kiss her bare shoulders. She smiled.

"Good morning, your highness." Kirstoff's voice danced around her ear.

"Good morning, Ice Master." She reached her hand above her head and back to run through his hair. The sat in silence for quite some time, his fingers running up and down her spine. Her voice broke the peacefulness. "Kristoff... what we have up here, we can't have down there."

His eyes followed the gesture towards the castle. "I know. Down there, I am just a lowly ice boy and you are the mighty Queen."

The way he said it hurt to perceive. She knew he was not seen as having worth in the kingdom. "I wish things were different."

Maybe, one day, they will be." She simply nodded. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she couldn't change what they were. What they had to be. She didn't have the stomach to tell him that she had chosen her unborn child over him. Would he despise her? Would he understand? It wasn't that she didn't love him... Then again, what if she didn't love him? What if this was just years of isolation and pent up desire rearing it's head? She knew so little about love...

She jumped when he nipped her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yes. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How much I long for us to stay here forever. And why I can't do that." Even from that distance, she could spot Anna in the courtyard. People were bustling about the castle. People she had known her entire life. There was a multitude depending on her. Her sister, everyone employed in the castle, merchants in the marketplace, and families all across her kingdom. She had a duty to Arendale. It was the sole reason she had been born. She sighed as she stood to pick her dress up from its pile on the floor and put it on. Her hand reached out to Kristoff, "Ready?"

"No," He smiled at her, but stood and accepted her hand, "but we shall go."

Hand-in-hand, they left the ice shack that had become their sanctuary. The sky was a brilliant, cloudless blue overhead, which was unusual for that time of autumn. They made light conversation of the coming winter, snow and ice, and Sven. They ran along the trail and laughed like she had never laughed before. Finally, they came to the trail that opened from the forest to reveal the castle and the open fjord. He hadn't noticed that she stopped and that he walked alone, but he did notice the wind blowing snow towards him- the biting cold on his neck as he turned to look at her. She was standing in the eye of her own storm. She was staring past him and down to the docks. Her fear was strangling her. The storm swirled around her in protection. He hadn't seen her like this since the day she struck Anna.

"Elsa!" He yelled, but she couldn't hear him. He moved towards her, but he couldn't get through the wind and snow.

"No. This can't be happening." She was speaking to herself. Her world was silent except the sound of her heart beating frantically in her chest. She couldn't hear Kristoff trying to get her attention. Finally, he stepped into her line of sight and caught her eye. She looked at him, no, her eyes bore into him like he was a life-raft and she was struggling to stay afloat. After a moment, the storm raging around her fell to the ground. He ran to her and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"What the hell was that?"

"That ship..." She looked past him again and shuddered, "That ship flies the flag of Weselton."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I know where I want to story to go, the bridge is just a bit hard to find inspiration for. More to come soon. It's almost over folks!


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" He looked at the ships in the fjord. To be honest, he had no idea which one was Weselton's. He had never needed to learn such things. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I never received word that an ambassador would be coming..." She tried to remain calm. She wished she had followed up on the trials. She was unsure of how she would handle seeing any of them again. Would she send Arendale into winter? Or worse, would she use her powers to kill them on the spot?

"What do we do?" Kristoff had no idea what the right thing to do was. He had not been raised in a political world. He was unsure of how to help Elsa.

"I have to get back to the castle. If I am not there, they will come looking for me..." Her eyes drifted to the forest. He knew she desired to be back there. He did too. She squared her shoulders and began the short trek to the castle wall. She clasped her hands in front of her and walked in silence. Kristoff didn't know whether to go with her or to stay behind to avoid suspicion. He settled for following a distance from her.

As they approached the small side gate, she took a deep breath before pushing through it. Kristoff watched her form disappear behind the wall. He walked around to the front gates. That is where it was appropriate for him to enter. Anna came running up to him.

"The new Duke of Weselton is here." He eyes were wide and her voice low.

"I know."

"We have to tell Elsa before he finds her..."

"She knows. She saw his ship."

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know." He finally looked at Anna. She smiled softly at him, though he could see her worry. "She went in the side gate. I think she plans to hide in her room. At least there, she can send people away."

"Well, let's go to her room, then." Anna grabbed his arm and marched them that direction. She was so much more forceful than Elsa. Sometimes he wondered if she should have been queen. But then he thought better of it. Elsa may not be forceful, but she had an incredibly powerful presence.

Anna pulled Kristoff through the hallways. They stopped short near the library, where a young man in dress attire was standing. Two guards were standing watch over him. She presumed that was the safest place for him until someone could find either herself or Elsa.

"Your Highness!" He bowed down onto one knee when he saw Anna. She held her head high. Kristoff had never truly seen her as the Princess until now. She gracefully strode towards the man. He did not rise until she curtsied to him.

"And to what do we owe this visit? We no longer trade with your country."

"I seek council with Her Majesty, the Queen. I wish to make amends for my predecessors." He kept his head bowed as he spoke.

"I will see if the Queen will even entertain the idea. Until then, you may stay in the guest quarters. If she chooses not to see you, however, I must insist you leave."

"Agreed, your highness. Your hospitality is appreciated. I am a patient man and this truce means a great deal to me. I do not wish to rush the Queen in any decision. Please, let her know know that."

"I will..." Anna hadn't gotten his name. _Drat_. The one time she gets to be the official face of Arendale and she forgets to learn the man's name.

"Please, call me Matthew." He saved her from having to ask.

"Matthew, I will take this to my sister. Now, guards, will you show him to his room?"

Both guards bowed slightly and began their journey to the east wing of the castle. Matthew followed them silently. As soon as they were out of sight, Anna let out a deep breath. Kristoff couldn't help laughing at her. She punched him in the shoulder and ran to Elsa's room. Kristoff was close behind.

"Elsa?" Anna tried the door. It was locked. "Elsa, open this door!"

"Go away, Anna." Elsa's voice sounded so meek.

"No! You're not doing this again." She sighed and looked at Kristoff. She wasn't sure how much he knew. Her voice was quiet this time, "Elsa, it's not him."

They heard a relieved sob give way on the other side of the door. Elsa could breathe again. She fought to compose herself before the lock clicked- allowing them inside. Anna rushed to embrace her sister. Elsa clung to her for dear life. Kristoff stood quietly off to the side. She needed her sister now, he would do whatever he could later.

"It's alright. He's not here."

"You're sure?" Elsa looked at her. She had to be sure. She could always tell when Anna was lying by the way her eye twitched.

"Yes." Anna stated. No eye twitch.

"Then who?"

"The new Duke. His name is Matthew. He wants a meeting with you..."

"No!" Elsa cut her off.

"Elsa, I think you should meet with him. He said he is in no hurry. He wants to repair what his predecessors had broken."

She scoffed, "I am what was broken. He seeks to repair me?" Venom dripped from her words.

"He was sincere, Elsa. He is staying in the guest wing. Take all the time you need, but I beg you, hear him out before you send him away."

"For you, Anna, I will meet with him." They could see Elsa fighting the blizzard inside. She had to fill herself with love to control it. She loved Anna, and would meet with this man for her. She loved Kristoff, and she would need to lean on him in the privacy of their mountain sanctuary. She loved her people, and the would not threaten their lives with her problems. "I need time alone. I feel completely drained. Can you two leave me so I can get some sleep."

"Of course." Anna responded with a quick, but firm hug.

"Sleep well, your majesty." Kristoff bowed and quickly left the room. He had indeed not been ready to see her pain. Anna was right behind him.

"Well, I don't know about you," Anna looked at Kristoff,"but I am starving!"

"I could eat." Kristoff realized he had not eaten since the night before. His stomach growled its displeasure at being empty.

"Ha! Let's go!" Anna skipped her way to the kitchen.

Kristoff jogged behind her. There was no way he was going to skip. Gerda was in the kitchen preparing lunch for Elsa and Anna as well as guests of the castle and the staff. She smiled at Anna as she bounded in. She was used to the rambunctious girl. It was hard to believe she had calmed down in the years since her parents had passed.

"Good morning, Princess." She remained focused on her task at hand.

"Good morning Gerda. How are you today?" She started picking food off of one of the plates.

"No, no! You get away from there! Those are all for guests of the crown." She swatted Anna's hands away from the plates of food. Kristoff laughed openly at her. She glared back at him. "And _you_, Kristoff, let her do it."

Anna laughed when he blushed at his own scolding. "But I am so hungry!" Anna whined.

"That plate is yours. The one next to it is Elsa's. Please take it to her. I have a feeling she won't feel like venturing from her room today." Gerda knew the secret of Elsa's pregnancy through Anna. "And Kristoff, please take one of these. I can make more."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble."

"Oh my dear boy, you are no trouble!"

He smiled and thanked her. They took the plates to Elsa's room. Anna quietly peeked her head in to find Elsa asleep. She slid in and set the plate on a table near her bed before sneaking back out. Kristoff and Anna agreed to eat out in the garden. They ate in an awkward silence. Neither quite sure of how to act around each other now. Anna drew the courage to speak first.

"So, have you spent much time with Elsa in the last few days?"

Kristoff choked on his food as the image of her riding him in the moonlight popped into his head. He quickly regained control and cleared his throat before answering, "Um... yeah, a bit."

"You okay?" She looked at him oddly. His awkwardness was strange. And then he wouldn't look at her. "Oh my god..."

"What?" Kristoff squeaked.

"You slept with her!" Anna practically shouted.

"Anna," he was a bright red hue, "keep your voice down."

"I can't believe it." Anna said much quieter than before. "I never thought that would happen so soon."

"Neither did I. But then it just... everything just felt so right."

"Awww!"

"We can't happen, Anna. We all know that this is just... temporary."

"You never know. Things can change." Anna still believed in true love. She believed that Elsa could change every law for love's sake. She still believed that love could conquer all. Kristoff and Anna were so different. How they ever thought courting would be a good idea was beyond him. She was so idealistic and optimistic. He was simply realistic. He had spent the beginning years of his youth alone, save for Sven. And even life with the trolls was not the same as having parents. He knew better than to believe in the power of true love. The world would go around with or without permission. Nothing could stop the forces that shaped it. Elsa knew all of this as well. That is why they fit so perfectly. It was ironic that the one person he could believe in true love for, was a realist like him.

"She can't change everything, Anna." They sat in silence and finished eating before he spoke again, "I really should get to work. Ice won't cut and deliver itself."

"Kristoff, don't give up on her."

"Anna, I will never give up on her." And with that, he left the gardens. He had to see Elsa before he left. He would likely be gone of a few nights. He hated leaving her now, but he needed time to think as well. Elsa had Anna for support right now anyway. And Anna could certainly hold her own in the presence of their diplomatic guest.

As Kristoff came upon Elsa's door he didn't see the young man duck into a doorway just up the hall. The man watched as Kristoff knocked on the painted wood. A moment later, the Queen appeared in the doorway. Kristoff held her hands in his. She knew he had to go. He had a job to do- a job that she had given him. She looked cautiously up and down the hallway before deciding she was safe to pull Kristoff into a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her to pull her closer to him. The man couldn't believe his luck. This would change everything!

"I'll miss you. Please come back to me..." He heard her tell Kristoff as the broad man walked away from her. Her door closed. The man emerged from his hiding place. He looked at Elsa's door as he walked by. He had leverage now. The Duke smiled confidently as he made his way back to his quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

The following weeks drudged on slowly. Elsa knew she would have to meet with the new Duke of Weselton soon. With winter coming, there was limited time to get ships out to sea. She wasn't sure she could stand having him stuck in the palace until spring.

The Duke, however, was quite enjoying himself. He wandered about the castle like a ghost. No one wanted to see him, so he just played on that. He enjoyed walking the markets best though. He would dawn peasant attire and walk between merchants for hours. He took in the latest gossip of Arendale._ Anna and the Ice Master, Kristoff, had ended their courtship. Word had it, that he had begun having secret meetings with the Queen. It was quite a scandal. Poor Anna, she had been left for her sister. Delusional Man. They could never be together. And then there was Elsa herself. Well, she had been glowing as of late. The women in town swore she was with child. She had been looking to change that particular law, after all. Silly girl. No man would marry her after she bore a child to the lowly Ice Master. What a pickle she had gotten herself into..._

He had even observed Elsa and Kristoff sneak away into the hills whenever he was down from the mountains. They always seems to return more weary than when they had left. She would slip in through the side gate, while he circled around to the front. With each passing day, his confidence in his plan grew. He knew just what he would say to force her hand. Now, he just waited for her to meet with him. He held the upper hand, she just didn't know it yet.

He sat looking out his window towards the forest. He heard a knock o the door. He smiled as he arose- this was it. He had watched her return from the hills at sunrise. She was anxious. He had figured she had made the decision to meet with him. He answered the door to find Kai standing there. He was stiff and most unhappy.

"Her Majesty wishes to meet with you in the library."

"Excellent! When?" He said joyfully.

"Now." He did not share Matthew's enthusiasm.

"Thank you, good Sir!" Matthew wasn't going to let anything bring him down. He did respect Kai enough to remain silent as he followed him to the library. He could see Elsa pacing before the window, looking out at the marketplace. Her hands were clasped in front of her gracefully. Her father had always taught her that she looked more in control that way. She hoped it was true...

Kai stopped Matthew at the door and strode across the room. He spoke quietly with Elsa for a few moments before motioning for Matthew to come in. Kai bowed and left the room silently, closing the doors behind him. Elsa's gaze remained on the marketplace as he approached her.

"Your Majesty," He bowed down low on one knee, much like he had before Anna. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"I have a duty to Arendale, nothing more." She turned to face him. He was still bowing. "Please, Rise. I wish to see who I am speaking to."

"Yes, your Majesty." He took a deep breath and slowly rose. His face looking up at hers once he was standing. He saw fear flash in her eyes, but she quickly regained control. He was left looking at icy blue eyes. He knew what secrets she held there- what fed the fear within her.

"Kai was right, you look a great deal like your brothers..."

"So, I have been told."

"What business do you have here?"

"I have learned a great deal about Arendale in my stay here. With this knowledge, I believe an arrangement could be met. I now know things many would rather remain hidden. And well, you see, I wish to resume trade with Arendale. I want our nations to be allies once again."

"And I do not. Meeting over. Have a safe journey back to Weselton." She spoke as she headed for the door. What did he know? What could he posses as knowledge about her? It didn't matter. She would not allow herself to be manipulated by this man.

"Wait, Your Highness," He turned to her.

"NO!" She turned and roared at him. "You do not get to walk into my kingdom- uninvited, unannounced- and make demands. You will not bend me to your will!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Your Highness, I am not that man. It seemed all so easy and perfect in my head, but I am not the eloquent one. I am not the one who wants to use my will to bend others. Please, just hear me out. As a man, not a politician."

She looked at him. He looked smaller that he had appeared to her before. She still shuddered when she looked at his face. His features were so much like Edgar. But his eyes, his eyes were softer. They held no hatred, nor rage inside. She would hear him out. She gestured to the reading area for them to sit. "I will hear you."

"Thank you." He smiled gently. It was nothing like the evil smirk his brothers always wore. "You see, My brothers have always been cruel men. And my father, the former Duke, has always been greedy son of a bitch. The combination was dreadful. I had always been the outcast. Seeing the good in people, sharing what I had with those less fortunate. My father hated me for that. How could one of his sons be such a bleeding heart? They came to Arendale to exploit any hidden treasure they could find. This, of course, had been a terrible idea and they returned to be tried for treason. Then I heard murmurs from the dungeons where my brothers were held. Rumors that they had conquered the Snow Queen spread amongst prisoners. They held so much pride in what they did to you. It was despicable. Men like them have no place in a civilized world. Once they were executed, our father lost his mind- a punishment in his own right. This left me to pick up the pieces of Weselton. I devised a plan to come here and offer you a deal. You see, Elsa, I know what they took from you. It wasn't just... you know... it was any hope of marriage and heirs. They took your future. And I know you are young and don't need to think of such things yet, but I know you have. I have a proposition that will benefit us both. I want to marry you."

"What?" she choked out. This was not what she had expected. "Are you a lunatic?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "No. No, I want to help us both. You love that Ice boy, right? You carry his child?"

Her hands flew to her belly. It had grown since he arrived. Everything else had been so blissful that she hadn't even felt pregnant. "No." She whispered.

"You don't love him? Because you are certainly carrying a child, Elsa."

"No, I... I love him. It's just..." She wasn't sure what to tell him. Should she let him believe the child was Kristoff's. Could she tell him the truth? What if this was all one big show to get her to relinquish the crown? She stood and looked out the windows once again.

"Elsa?" His voice was quiet. She could hear genuine concern in it.

"My child is not Kristoff's." She looked down. Her hands were covering her belly. " I carry your brother's child."

"I am sorry. I didn't know. I am sorry you have to carry that burden."

"It is not a burden," her voice filled with fire like never before, "it is my child. How it was created is of no consequence."

She was far the the cold, heartless sorceress his family had portrayed her as. To be fair, they were on trial for treason against her. "Elsa, I hadn't meant it like that. I simply meant, that had they walked away and had they never been tried, you would have been the only one punished for what they had done."

"Does this change your plan?" She turned to look at him.

"No, far from it. I want to marry you even more now. You are doing so much for the life of that child, who was made by way of great agony, why should you not get all your heart desires?"

"Because I am the Queen. It doesn't work that way. You of all people know this."

"But what if it did?" His face beamed at her. "What if you could have it all. Love, passion, family? I want to offer that to you."

She bit her lip. _what about Kristoff?_ "I am not sure I can..."

He cut her off, "You can still be with him. I am not asking you to love me, or to be with me as a wife. I am just asking for a show. Think about it," he moved from his seat to be next to her. He pretended his idea was a show playing before them, "You and I marry. But, you and Kristoff get to continue on. Your love never has to end. And should you produce children with him, I will claim them as mine, and they will rule Arendale when their time comes. Our Nations will be allied once again. Trade can resume."

"And for you?" She could feel he was holding something back.

"Well, I have a love of my own whom I cannot be with. Edmond is a guard in my palace." He blushed deeply at his confession. Their love broke every law in both of their nations. He felt that she wouldn't hold it against him.

"Well, how does Edmond feel about this- our marriage?"

"Originally, this plan did not involve a happy ending for he and I, but seeing you and Kristoff together made me realize: We can both have a happy ending."

"How do you feel about staying through the winter?"

"I love winter."

"Send for Edmond before it gets too cold for him to come. He will want to hear the good news. And you will need a best man for our wedding."

He smiled so big she thought his face might break. "So, we have an accord? We will be married?"

"Well, you made an offer I simply couldn't refuse." She smiled back at him. He was such a sweet young man. They could make this work, but could they really pull it off?

"I am indebted to you Your Majesty! I will send for Edmond at once!" He jumped up and ran out of the room.

Kai, who had been waiting down the hall, entered the now silent library. Elsa once again looked out at her people. She had a new hope for her kingdom. He walked up beside her and looked out with her. Silently offering his support in her decision. He made his heart soar that she would have an opportunity to be happy. After all, he wasn't _that_ far down the hall and he may have listened in through he door once in a while...


End file.
